A Drop of Blood (chapter 1)
by LightsCameraSophie
Summary: Aria Brown, recently moved from Michigan, supports Sophie, a 15 year old high school student, as she deals with the grieve of her parents death. Aria too lost her parents in a tragic house fire in 1997. As she first moves to California she meets a charming young boy by the name of Daemon. They both get together, and soon enough, she finds out his shocking secret.


**The Eclipse**

Chapter 1

27th July 1997

It was around 11pm when my mother carried me to my room, laid me down and kissed me goodnight. Though she did not know that it would be the last time we would ever see each other again. I was only three years old at the time. At this age, all a child should be thinking about is what is going to be on their plate for dinner or what toys to play with in the morning, not the continuous screaming and ambulance sirens everywhere. No one is even sure how the fire started. There have been rumors... some people say it was sabotage and that it was purposely set up, and others say that it was just a careless cigarette that hadn't been put out properly. None of them make sense, my parent's had no enemies that anyone knew of, nor were they smokers. The police found no evidence of any kind of what might have started the fire, so we were left with nothing but curiosity. The only thing the police found in that house was two dead bodies, once known as a mother and a father. There were no other bodies in the house, but as the ambulances took the remains of my parents away they heard crying coming from a bush behind the house. It was me. No one exactly knows how I got out of the house or what I was doing in that bush. They say it was a miracle. Ever since the fire, I have had dreams about a tall young man with short dark hair carrying me out of my bed and practically flying out of my bedroom window with me against his cool body. Doctors say I'm crazy and that I'm under depression from my parent's loss, but I know he is more than just a face in my dreams... He saved my life and I will find out who he is,

Someday.

I woke up to the repetitive sound of my alarm clock; although I decided to ignore it for a while remembering that today is my first day at a new school. I'm not really the popular type; I was always the shy and quiet girl who sat at the back of the class and was never noticed by anyone but the teachers. I do have to admit that I have pretty good grades.

I finally decided to get out of bed when it was around 7:50

I had 20 minutes to get dressed, have breakfast, brush my teeth, and get out the door.

Quickly I opened my closet and picked out a short black dress with fake crystals along the collar, and paired it with a short sleeve denim jacket and put on some plain black flats.

After getting dressed, I ran downstairs to the kitchen, and had some toast and butter, grabbed my bag off the counter, and hurried out the door.

I arrived at school 5 minutes before the bell rung. I was in a hurry because I hadn't been late for school since I could last remember. I ran through the reception doors. Without looking where I was going I managed to bump into someone. At It I dropped all my books and papers spilled everywhere.

What a great start I thought to myself as I kneeled on the floor gathering up all my papers. "Sorry I'm such an idiot!" I said as I rose to find a tall guy with stunning Ice blue eyes, short black hair and the most amazing cheek bone structure I had ever seen, and when I looked down, he had half of my books in his hands.

"These must be yours"

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I said without anticipation.

"No, I'm fine. Have we met before?" he asked me looking directly into my eyes, it was almost compelling staring into those eyes… I could only almost read his soul; it was shallow and hurt- lonely even.

"I don't think so, I only just moved here from Michigan"

"Oh, I must have mistaken you for someone else, sorry" He said, still gazing into my eyes, locking me into a trance that felt unbreakable.

"I've got to go now. I'm going to be late for class, nice meeting you" I simply smiled and walked away.

As I reached the reception desk I slowly reduced my pace to just jogging. I looked up at the women standing before me; she looks like some sort of witch- no offence to her of course. But she has glasses, warts, short curly hair and everything you could possibly imagine!

"Yes?" She asked me.

"Oh, I'm Aria. I'm new here. I need my timetable" She started tapping at her computer. I turned back around looking for the mysterious stranger I had just bumped into but he was nowhere in sight.

"Aria Brown?" I quickly turn back to the witch looking lady standing behind the desk

"Are you Aria Brown?" She repeated. "Yes, yes I am"

"Well here is your timetable" She said as she passed the sheet over the rusty old desk.

I thanked her and walked quickly walked away.

I looked at my timetable, Math was my first lesson. I folded it up and shoved it in my backpack.

I felt a sudden heat of someone's breath behind me, startled I turned around to find the stranger from before starring right at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I have math as well, I'll show you the way"

"Oh, okay then"

As he started to walk I walked behind him, I couldn't help but stare at his posture… He walked so smoothly almost as If he were walking on fin air.

"Here we are" he said opening the classroom door.

"You must be Aria; I'm your teacher Mr. Gerald. Take a seat over there please" He looked at a free seat across the classroom, as I followed his gaze to the seat it was right behind the stranger. I don't even know his name yet-I thought.

I sat down and rested my bag on the floor, when he turned around and smiled at me. My heart suddenly started beating at super speed and I felt like the whole room was spinning "What's wrong with me?" I said under breath by accident "I'm not sure, why you don't tell me?" The stranger responded to me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud…" My voice trailed off as I blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Aria, you?"

"What a beautiful name. I'm Daemon, Daemon Exeter" He turned backed around as the teacher was talking. I couldn't stop thinking, why was my heart beating so fast and I felt like I couldn't breathe? Why was the room spinning all around me apart from that one person who seemed so clear to me, like a camera focusing on the image and defocussing on the rest of the background like it isn't important?

"Aria, seeming as you are so focused why don't you tell us the answer?"

I quickly looked at the board examining the equation over and over again in my head trying to think of a possible answer.

"63?" I said as the teacher got Inpatient.

"So close-Scott why don't you do us all the pleasure of saying the correct answer?" It was more a demand than a question-I thought.

"64 sir" I looked around the room to see a joyful looking guy with blond hair and brown eyes, quickly my gaze went back to Mr. Gerald who was now watching me like a hawk.

"Aria I was expecting so much more from you on your first day! I got told you were a straight A student…" His voice trailed off in anger as he went back to the board to continue with a lecture about the importance of sleep.

"Don't worry, his like this with everyone. You'll get used to it" Daemon said and winked at me. I could feel my whole body going into a shut down and suddenly I was extremely dizzy again – I felt like I was going to throw up at that very moment. "Hey are you okay? You look a little pale"

"Oh no I'm fine thanks just didn't sleep much" I tried to think of the most reasonable answer, and It was true I had slept horribly the night before.

After Mr. Gerald finally finished his long lecture about the importance of sleep, he glided across the room handing out work sheets, when he passed me he gave me a piercing devil glance.

Is he always like this? Or does he just like to pick on the newbies?

I stared at the paper. My mind had gone completely blank; I tried to think deep thoughts at the back of my mind just searching for information. This has never happened to me before; normally it would be so easy… How could I have forgotten so much information in so little time?

As I tried to fill in as many spaces as possible I heard a body turn in front of me and a calm voice came after it.

"Do you need any help?" I look up in front of me; Daemon had already finished his work sheet! How does he do it?

"Yes please, normally this would come so easily to me but I seem to have blanked out"

He picked up his seat and put it beside mine, as he sat down our bodies touched and I started to feel such tension. I could barely breathe; he leaned over the desk a little. I couldn't help but stare at his amazing sleek and shiny hair... "So beautiful" I murmured.

He started to explain the equations to me, when he did it, it looked so simple. But when I tried it was a complete disaster, I felt so embarrassed. Here I am in the 12th grade and I can't even do a simple equation!

He explained it to me a few more times, every time I felt as if I were in a deep sleep. His voice was just so seducing, like a bird singing as the sun rises in the morning.

"So do you understand now?" he asked me, startled I responded "Y-yes thank you"

I lied, I hadn't understood a thing since I was too busy observing his every movement, every breath he took.

"Finally!" I said to myself as the bell rung for the ten minute break. I grabbed my bag that was on the floor and thanked Daemon for helping me and quickly rushed out the classroom at lightning speed. I had to get out of there, get away from him. I finally got outside and found myself in the courtyard. There were picnic tables all around so I sat down at the one in the furthest corner and took my laptop out of my book bag and turned it on. As it was starting up I leaned against the wall and breathed. I finally felt free from some unexplainable tension. Wind I thought. Beautiful and soothing wind going across my face. It felt so fresh and so alive.

I started tapping at my laptop, until I heard a noise. I instantly looked up to see what it was. It was Daemon again. What was he doing here? What did he want?

"Oh, it's you…"

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" He asked me seeming quite offended.

"No! I didn't mean it like that" "You just surprised me a bit, that's all." I quickly reassured him.

"I tend to have that effect on people" He laughed.

His right, he does. I mean, he just turns up in the middle of nowhere, anytime, anyplace.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Just a bit of English work nothing special"

"Need any help?" He asked me looking at the laptop screen. "Not this time, I'm perfectly fine thanks."

I stuttered attempting to avoid his assistance again.

"Okay. Well what class do you have next?"

I grabbed my bag off of the table and took out my timetable.

"Art" Daemon followed what I had done by getting out his timetable from pocket.

"I have Art too"

Well that's just great isn't it? I can't stand another lesson with this tension!

The bell started to ring. I quickly turned off my laptop and shoved everything back in my bag carelessly and got up from the picnic table.

"Would you like me to take you to class?"

"Sure, lead the way" And so he did.

On the way to class, it was rather awkward, neither one of us said a word, nor made eye contact, and I made sure Daemon was in front of me at all times.

Once we reached the building in which our Art class was in, Daemon came to a pause and turned to face me.

"You know what, I don't really want to go to class" He blurted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I said "It's the first day, and you're skipping class?"

"I guess so..." Daemon said. "Want to come?"

"Go on Aria…do it" I repeatedly said in my head.

There's a part of me that says I should- and then there's part of me said I shouldn't. I mean it's a crazy idea, but I guess I should start to get out more often. Especially seeming as I'm in a new town where no one knows me.

"So?" Daemon said impatiently.

"I don't know..." I hesitated.

"Trust me it will be fun" Damon said as he grabbed my hands. Immediately my body had given up on all thoughts of not going and I automatically responded him with a nod.

What have I done? In my mind I made up all the possible punishments that I would be given by the teachers.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Daemon said as he almost dragged my body with him back to the parking lot. Once we arrived, I noticed Daemon getting up onto a motor cycle with a grin on his face. "Hop on!"

"No way, I refuse!" I responded taking a step back.

"Don't be such a baby!" Daemon protested, and hopped back off his motor cycle and walked up to me, attempting to pick me up and put me on the bike. I started to hysterically laugh along with Daemon.

For a second there I was happy, in Daemon's arms, I felt safe. We were laughing, smiling, and being happy… together.

"Okay, Okay" I said as he put me on the bike and hopped back on and gave me his helmet.

"Hold on tight!" Daemon said, chuckling.

The engine revved as he start to drive off. As he drove out of the parking lot, my heart began to beat faster and faster. What was I doing? Driving off with a guy I just met an hour ago?

As we passed the gates, the bike went faster and faster, as we went down the quite country lane. I felt wind as it flew through my dress and hair; I was beginning to feel alive again, and happy. Very happy.


End file.
